FanFiction:Caravaneer--MH Chronicle
UNDER CONSTRUCTION A so-called Treasure Hunter who leads the Capital C Caravan. His knowledge of monsters and hunting is surprisingly vast. Personality From the Monster Hunter wiki: "The Caravaneer has an adventurous type of personality, both exciting and cheerful. He takes risks in his work and accepts little nonsense from others. The Caravaneer laughs in the face of danger." Though he is known for his boisterous and outgoing personality, John is quite empathetic and cares deeply for his companions. His sense of fairness means that he will never ask of anyone what he would not be willing to do himself, and his keen eye for talent means that he is often more aware of a person's true capabilities than they are themselves. However, he also values honesty, often to the point of bluntness and complete lack of tact. He says what he thinks and feels without holding back or softening the blow, which can be hard for those who take criticism harshly. John Arthur is keenly intelligent and insigtful. He can spot a lie from a mile away, and is knowledgable in a number of subjects, especially hunting and wildlife. His companions often come to him for advice or information. The quickest way to lose his trust is to lie to him, even if that lie was for his own benefit. John would rather take a rediculous risk based on knowledge of the truth rather than remain safe based on a lie. John is also known for his reckless confidence and strong stubborn streak, which has caused him to butt heads with important personages more than once over various regulations or decisions. He hates being told what to do when he feels his plan is better. He hates even more being told that he can't do something, and will instantly set out to prove that person wrong (even if it injures him in the process). It is very difficult and humbling for him to admit when something is beyond his skill, which makes him feel helpless. However, he does not pretend to have knowledge or abilities that he does not possess and never brags about what he can do. John is a firm believer in the motto, "work hard, play hard". He dedicates his all to the task in front of him, and when the day is done he gives just as much of his energy toward recreation (often drinking with friends before hooking up with a pretty face for the night). On nights when there is no pub to be found, or even on a whim, he can also be found reading, sketching, or even just stargazing. Likes: his companions, people in general, flirting, nature, travel, excitement, exploration, mysteries, hard workers, the honest truth. Dislikes: lies, slackers, braggarts, routines, predjudice, boredom, restrictions, taking things too seriously, "you can't", being unable to help. Tropes *Adventurer Outfit *Affectionate Nickname--"Kindred Hunter" for Chiyo *Alcohol Hic *Amplified Animal Aptitude--An unusually smart bird of prey that is basically the feathery equivalent of a Kinsect. *Anti-Nihilist--John doesn't believe in things like "fate" or "higher powers". He prefers to make his own destiny and meaning. *Badass Bookworm--The former leader of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners, who was also a famous hunter in his own right. *Bold Explorer--The essential purpose of the Capital C. *Brutal Honesty--Almost a point of pride for John. *Catch-Phrase *Chaotic Good *Combat Pragmatist *Cool Pet--his Noble Bird of Prey, who also serves as a Non-Human Sidekick *Cowboy *Crazy Prepared--the MO of any hunter (or former hunter) *Cuddle Bug--Prefers to show his affection through touch, and a hug is not an uncommon greeting. *Deuteragonist *Drunken Glow *Ethical Slut--Yes, John enjoys sex and has had many casual partners. But he still stands by a moral code and remains open and honest about his no-strings policy, and will not engage with anyone who is not (legally) consenting on equal grounds. *Everyone Calls Him Barkeep--the "Caravaneer"... though this might be intentional. *Flare Gun--Which looks oddly like a revolver. *Had to be Sharp--In the old days before the Scriveners, hunting was much more dangerous. A good quarter of that danger was other hunters. *Heterosexual Life Partners--with The Man. They've been traveling together for nearly a decade. *Honorary Uncle--to Sophia. *Idealist--With hard work and a positive outlook, anything is possible. *Let's Get Dangerous--Though it's not his main job, John is no slouch in combat. *Living Lie Detector *MacGuffin--the Article *Must Have Caffeine--the hangover cure of choice... with a bit of booze mixed in. *Nice Hat *Not a Morning Person--when he has a hangover. Which is often. *Pastimes Prove Personality--Game of Nerds. John is known to play strategy games with former Caravan hunter and good friend, Kay. *Perfect Health--Never seems to get sick. *Retired Badass--A former Hunter *Sentimental Drunk--can get positively clingy. Also loses coordination and becomes clumsy and forgetful. *Strong and Skilled *Supporting Leader--Though he's the leader of the Caravan, Chiyo is the one doing the hardest work. *The Alcoholic--Downplayed. He's not obsessed with alcohol, but enjoys getting drunk. Sometimes, this causes trouble. *The Face--Represents the Caravan in most situations. *The Smart Guy--Incredibly knowledgable, not just about hunting but in a variety of subjects. As fits the former leader of a research organization. *Wild Hair--it goes everywhere *Work Hard, Play Hard--John's philosophy Category:NPC Character